Amnesia
by Rabs009
Summary: 20yearold Cody Furlong gets into an accident and suffers from memory loss. The person who is the reason of all this is someone from her past...
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of the night, a black minivan pulled onto a nearby highway. The road was deserted and would have scared a lot of people but not this particular redhead. She loved the night with its dark, empty quietness. However, the peace of the night was disturbed by the sound of her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked, picking it up.

"Cody Furlong, how are you this fine day?"

"Hey, Squib. You're sounding happy. Let me guess: you won your match?" Squib was in Australia at the moment for a really big tennis tournament.

"Not only did I win, I beat him to nothing!" he said gleefully.

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks. Anyways, how are you? And Junior?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine, and you know it could be a girl too," she said while looking down at her slightly round stomach.

"Yes, it could and we can refer to it as Squibby for now."

"Squibby?"

"It sounds feminine and comes from a guy called Squib."

Cody laughed.

"How's everything at home?" he asked.

_Uh-oh,_ Cody thought. _I have to tell him, but how can I do that without him getting mad? I'll give it a try . . . _"Squib, remember how I said I wanted to visit Adena?" she started.

"I remember saying we'd go when I came back because there's no way you're driving from Ontario all the way to Montreal alone. Especially in your present condition," he answered.

"Squib I can take care of myself, okay? I want this kid as much as you do and I know to take care of it," Cody snapped. "And I'm sorry if you don't approve, but I'm on my way to Montreal right now," she added smugly.

"Cody, I said NO!" Squib sounded outraged.

"Too bad; I'm already half way there."

"No, Cody!"

"Calm down, Squib. Listen I need to concentrate on the driving. I'll be there in a few hours. After that I'll get some sleep and call you back as soon as I wake up. Okay?" she asked gently.

"I can't believe you."

"I love you too. Bye."

She hung up. _At least he'll win his next match, _she thought._ I really feel sorry for the next guy he faces._ It was common knowledge that Squib always let out his anger during tennis and the more anger, the better he played.

_You're welcome,_ Cody thought, smiling.

Her smile was wiped off very soon because a certain driver was driving too fast. It happened so quickly that neither realized it until it was too late. A car came from the opposite direction and hit the front of her minivan, pushing it off the road so it slammed against a tree. Cody instantly fell unconscious.

Meanwhile the driver of the other car drove away even quicker than before. Guilt filled the man and he made a sharp U-turn to go back to the car he had hit. What if the person in it had been severely injured? Or worse, had died?He didn't want to live with such guilt so he quickly got out of his car and went to check on the person.

He gasped at the sight. A beautiful girl with red hair - also stained by red blood - was sprawled in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The urgency of the situation came back to him and he took her in his arms and went to his car with her. He got them to the nearest hospital in a few minutes hoping it wasn't too late. Again, he had to carry her but this time it was to the hospital.

After she was in the emergency room, a nurse came to him and started asking him questions. First she asked him to describe the accident. He did, omitting the fact that it was he who had hit her. He told the nurse that he had been called immediately and then the girl lost consciousness. Then she asked what he had been dreading.

"What is the girl's name?" she asked.

"Cody Myers," he answered.

"And your name and relation to her?" she asked.

"Nate Bates. I'm her boyfriend."

…**-.-…**

**A/N: I'll just explain something: Nate and Cody had broken up at age 17. Cody is now 20 and she and Nate haven't been in contact for three years so he never knew about her getting married or pregnant. He will learn soon though . . . **

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nate paced in the emergency room, unable to stop. Some of the other people there gave him annoyed looks, an old lady even told him to stop but he just ignored them all. What was Cody doing here? Didn't she move to Ontario a few years back? How was she going to react when she saw him? She hated him! Well, she did have a reason, but still . . .

He decided he wasn't going to wait patiently anymore. He raced down the hallway to where Cody's room was and barged in. The nurse looked up in surprise but it quickly turned to anger.

"What do you think you're doing in here? Didn't we tell you to wait?"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked ignoring her questions.

"We don't exactly know yet. We need to do a few more tests and then we'll know. I know you're worried but be patient and there might be a chance," she said gently.

"A chance? What chance?"

"A chance of everything being the same as it was before the accident."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

The nurse raised her eyebrows at the man. He was acting awfully strange for someone who should know the patient. Before she could say anything, the doctor rushed in.

"Sir, I'm very sorry but you have to leave now," she said urgently and ushered him out of the room.

Once again, Nate found himself in the waiting room, except this time, he sat down and wondered what the nurse had said. There was a chance of everything being the way it was before she got into the accident? But he didn't want it to be like it was before! He hoped that the chance was gone.

Little did he know that what he was wishing for would partially come true . . . the downside of his wish was that he was unknowingly hoping for the death of someone that hadn't even been born yet.

…**-.-…**

"Squib, would you stop pacing already!" Cameron said, irritated. He had also been chosen to come to the tournament.

"No," he said without stopping his pacing.

"Will you stop worrying? It's just a phone call!"

"Yes, but it's a phone call that hasn't happened yet!"

"Cody's probably busy," Cameron said trying to reason with his friend.

"Too busy to call me?"

"You're over reacting."

"I am not!"

"She and Adena haven't met up for months. They probably got caught up talking and unpacking."

Squib finally seemed to calm down a little. "Fine, but if she doesn't call within the next two hours, then I'm calling."

"Whatever, man."

…**-.-…**

Meanwhile back in the waiting room of the hospital, a nurse came and told Nate that he could see Cody now. He walked down the hall again and entered. The doctor looked up when he came in and smiled, half sadly, half happily.

"Come in, Mr. Bates" she said.

"Just Nate is fine," Nate said. He hated being called Mr. Bates because it always reminded him of his dad.

"Okay then, Nate. I have some good news and some bad news for you. I'll start off with the bad news so that you'll have something to look forward to."

"Yes . . ." Nate was getting impatient.

"It seems that Cody hit her head against the car door during the accident. We think that memory loss may have happened so don't be surprised if she wakes up not remembering anything."

"She might have amnesia," Nate acknowledged. Inside he was smiling widely because now he could make things go his way.

"The good news is that the baby survived," she said smiling once more

"The . . . baby?" Nate could not have been more shocked.

"Yes. Didn't you know? She is showing since it's been more than four months now." The doctor looked at him curiously.

How could he not have seen that bump? Yes, everything happened so quickly that he didn't have time to notice all the details but how could he not have noticed that little bump? Nate walked over to Cody's side and looked at her left hand. She had a wedding band on her ring finger. This was not good. He was going to have to get rid of it so he slipped it off her finger. He also had to get rid of the evidence. Thinking quickly, he answered the doctor.

"Yes, I knew she had gotten pregnant but I didn't know she kept It," he replied smoothly.

"Excuse me?"

"She was going to have an abortion but it seems she didn't. But since we are at the hospital, I would like her to have it now," he said looking the doctor directly in the eye, seeing her face take on a shocked look.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse stared at the young man in horror. Though she didn't show it, she was very confused on the inside. Did the man before her not say that he knew this girl? So why didn't he know she'd kept the baby? Surely he must have seen the bump on her stomach and made the appropriate assumptions? There was something about him that she didn't trust.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But she might not be able to-" she started but was cut off by Nate.

"I said I was sure," he said forcefully.

"Well then . . . I'll see what I can do but you need to leave right now. She needs rest." She pointed towards Cody.

Nate smiled and exited the room.

…**-.-…**

"Hello?" Adena answered her ringing phone.

"Hey, Adena. It's Squib."

"Oh. Hey. How's the tournament going?"

"Fine. Is Cody there?"

"Cody?" Adena was confused. Why would Cody be here?

"Yeah. Cody. She went over to your place for a while. Is she there?"

"Oh, umm . . . she's sleeping." Adena didn't know what led her to lie but she thought it was for the best. It would be better if Squib kept his mind on the tennis instead of worrying over Cody.

"Right. Tell her to call me when she wakes up."

"Actually, Squib, Cody and I were planning on going for an outing when she woke up. We'll probably be back late at night so maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow," Squib repeated as he hung up. He really wanted to talk to Cody now but he could wait. As long as she was okay; that's all he hoped for.

"Goodbye to you too," Adena muttered as she also hung up. She wondered where Cody was and why she wasn't here yet. If Squib called then he must have been sure she was already here, which she wasn't.

_Cody's sister, Candice, lives in Montreal,_ she suddenly remembered.

That must be where Cody was - hopefully. In any case, if she wasn't here by tomorrow, then Adena was definitely going to worry. She dismissed her thoughts till the next day and went off to practice.

…**-.-…**

Cody woke up groggily. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in a white room with machines around her bed. She sat up with one of her hands going to her throbbing head and the other, almost instinctly, to her stomach. She looked down and saw a little bump._ I must be pregnant,_ she thought. She started panicking as she realized she didn't know where she was. Heck, she didn't even remember _who_ she was. She started to get out of the bed but was held back by a few needles taped onto her wrists. She was just about to peel them off when a nurse came in.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "You're awake now."

"What happened to me?" Cody asked instantly seeing that the nurse might be able to help.

"I'll get the doctor and she will explain everything," she said and left, returning moments later with a doctor.

"Hello. Good to see you're awake," the doctor said with a smile.

Cody opened her mouth to speak but the doctor started answering all her unasked questions.

"Now I know you may not remember anything and that's because you were recently in an accident and suffered memory loss. That's the reason you're here at the hospital. Other than that and a little bruise on your head, you're alright." The doctor saw her hand on her stomach. "Also, you are a little over four months pregnant. I'm happy to inform you that the baby survived the accident and, as far as we know, is completely unharmed."

Cody was a little relieved but she was still kind of scared. The fact was she didn't remember who she was or where was from or anything of her personal life was frightening. She decided to ask the doctor if she might know something.

"Do you maybe know . . . who I am?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know your name is Cody Myers but other than that, I'm sorry. However, your boyfriend might be able to tell you more. He's the one who brought you here and is currently outside in the waiting room."

Cody cheered up slightly at this. She had a boyfriend who could help her remember again. And she was certain that he was the father of her child too. "Could you call him?"

"Yes, I will do that but before that, I need to ask you something," the doctor said.

"What?"

"It concerns you and your child too."

Cody was becoming somewhat scared.

"You see, the accident also damaged your ovaries. You may never be able to have children again but seeing that you were already pregnant, it didn't seem too significant to mention before. Now I have a question for you." She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you were planning on keeping this child."

Cody looked at the doctor like she was mental. "Of course I'm going to keep it!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Ms. Myers. I was just asking because it seems that you were planning on having an abortion."

"What? In any case, I don't even remember that plan anymore. I'm keeping it," she said in a final sort of way.

"I'm happy to hear it," the doctor smiled. "I'll get that boyfriend of yours now," she said leaving the room.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Swoosh_

Adena missed the ball once again but she was completely unaware of it.

Panic filled her. Cody was missing.

She had called Candice yesterday and she hadn't seen Cody in months. She called Cody's neighbours but they confirmed that she had left three days ago. Hell, she had even called the magazine where Cody worked and no one had heard from her for over a week.

In the distance she heard her name being called but decided to ignore it and concentrate on the ball.

But it didn't come.

Again her name was called and again she ignored it.

The ball still hadn't come.

She clapped her hands on her ears as she realized that someone was shouting in her ear.

"What?" she asked turning around to face the person.

A very angry personal trainer, Jay, stood next to her. "Have you gone deaf?"

"No, but I might as well be now," Adena mumbled.

Jay ignored her comment. "Adena, you need to concentrate! You haven't hit a single ball all morning! By the way your playing, you'll never get into any upcoming tournaments!"

"I know. I'm sorry. But there's something else that's worrying me right now."

"What? Tell me and maybe I could help. Then we can get back to some serious training."

Adena sighed. "Well, it's my friend Cody. She left Toronto a few days ago to pay me a surprise visit me and was supposed to be here yesterday but she's not here!"

"Wait . . . Cody? Cody Furlong? Squib's wife?" Jay enquired. He'd met Squib before through Adena, but never Cody.

"Yes, Squib's wife. She's missing and I have no idea where she is! Plus, Squib called yesterday and I told him she was here, even though she wasn't! He's going kill me when he finds out that I lied! She could be in danger! She's pregnant! The baby might get hurt. Squib will-" Adena was hysterical by now.

"Adena, you need to calm down. We don't know anything yet so stop with the pointless ranting. I'll help you find her, okay?" Jay said soothingly.

Adena was crying now. She threw her arms around Jay when he said he'd help. "Thank you! You have no Idea how much I appreciate this!"

"Yes, I do. Now come with me so we can start finding Cody. First of all, how does she look like . . . ?

…**-.-…**

Cody had been in the hospital for two days now. At least that's what the doctors told her.

She was still pretty confused about her life but she knew quite a bit about herself by now.

Her name was Cody Myers. She was over four months pregnant. She lived in an apartment in Montreal with her boyfriend, Nate. She loved photography and writing. And that's about it.

Nate refused to tell her how she got into the accident but she was grateful for that. She really didn't need any horrifying memories in her present delicate condition.

But there was something else that had been bugging her. The doctor said that she was planning on having an abortion. Why and when did she plan this? She was going to ask Nate but didn't in fear of him telling her that he wasn't the father or that she was raped.

She would happily go by believing that the father of her child was with her and that he was a man she knew.

There was a knock on the door and Nate entered. "Hey." he came over and kissed her.

That was another reason Cody believed him. His kiss, he himself, was so familiar. He was definitely someone she knew from before her accident. "Hey."

"I have some good news. The doctor said you could leave today so we're going home," he said, sitting down.

"Home. I like the sound of that."

"Who wouldn't after being stuck in a hospital?" Nate laughed and Cody joined in.

She stopped laughing abruptly as a small gasp escaped her and her hands went down to her protruding stomach.

The baby had kicked.

"What?" Nate asked worriedly.

"Quick! Give me your hand!"

Nate seemed hesitant so she took it and placed it where the baby had kicked. A few seconds later when the baby kicked again, she smiled and looked up expecting to see Nate grinning too, but he was frowning. He withdrew his hand after another moment.

"I think you should change now so we can leave." He left the room abruptly.

Cody was completely bewildered at his behavior.

Why wasn't he happy?

A father was supposed to be happy at this situation so why wasn't he?

Maybe because . . . he's wasn't the father?

She really had to stop thinking like that.

Suddenly, she remembered something - or rather, someone: A man with blond hair and blue eyes. His hands were on her stomach and he was smiling widely. It seemed as though he'd just felt the baby kick.

Just as suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie.

Cody started feeling troubled.

Who was that man and what relation did she have with him?

She was certain she had never been pregnant before so she knew that they had met recently.

And he was acting like a father would have in the situation.

Was it possible that she was cheating on Nate with the other man . . .?

. . . Or maybe she was cheating on the other man with Nate?

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cody gasped when they entered their apartment. For a guy, Nate sure was clean and organized. Or maybe this was just her work from before the accident. But then again, wouldn't he have messed it up during the time she spent at the hospital? Did he even come back while she was there?

Her thoughts were all jumbled and a mess. She just couldn't think straight. Rest was what she needed at the moment.

"Nate, I'm really tired. Where's the bedroom?" she asked with a yawn.

He seemed hesitant to show her the room at first but then he pointed at a room down the hallway.

She didn't understand his strange behaviour but went ahead to the room in exhaustion. When she entered, she noticed straight off that the room looked odd. It was too small for two people; it didn't have a dresser or mirror, there was only one cupboard and the bed was a single. Yawning again, she decided she'd ask him about it later. Almost immediately after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

_She was lying down with her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. She could feel someone else's presence near her but how was that possible? The bed wasn't big enough for two people. Suddenly, a hand slid around her, pulling her tightly to the body behind her. She jerked into a sitting position and the hand slid off her. _

_When her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she saw that this wasn't the room that she went to sleep in. This was a big room with all the furniture. There were several picture frames on the wall but she couldn't see the pictures that were held in them. A certain picture on her bedside table caught her attention. It was a younger version of herself playfully throttling a younger version of the blond guy from her memory._

"_Cody?" a voice beside her said._

_She turned around and saw the blond man looking at her with worry etched into his handsome features._

"_Who are you?" she managed to ask._

"_Cody, it's me. Squib," he replied looking even more worried._

"_Cody!" she heard a different, yet familiar, voice in the distance._

She felt herself being shaken awake and looked into the face of Nate before falling unconscious.

…**-.-…**

"The police said that they'll be checking everywhere in the vicinity of Quebec and Ontario for her." When Jay saw the shocked expression on Adena's face, he hastily added, "Don't worry. They said they'll keep this whole thing quiet. The public isn't going to know and they've guaranteed it. There is no way that Squib will find out."

Adena looked down. "I never should have lied to him in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault, Adena. Anyone would have thought the same thing you did. Don't blame yourself for it," he said pulling her into a hug.

"What if they don't find her? What'll happen then?"

"Don't think like that. Everything will be okay," Jay said gently.

…**-.-…**

"Set, point, and match. Gary Furlong is the winner!" the commenter announced.

Squib went forward and shook hands with Cameron. "No hard feelings, right?" he asked.

"You won fair and square so no hard feelings. I'll just think of it as you getting even for me beating you during that last tournament," Cameron said.

Squib smiled and went back to his bench where his towel and water bottle were. He had just wiped his face and taken a drink when the reporters started swarming in.

"Mr. Furlong! How do you feel right now?" one asked.

"Do you think you deserved to win?" another asked.

"How are you going to celebrate this victory?" someone from the back asked.

Squib gave them his biggest smile. "I feel on top of the world and I think I did deserve to win. As for the celebration, it'll be happening back in Montreal with my friends and expecting wife. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to shower and then I have a plane to catch." With another smile, he left.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good news, Adena," Jay said when Adena picked up her ringing cell.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"The police just informed me that a hospital a few hours from Montreal called in. They recently had a Cody Myers come in and leave. Seems as though she had been in an accident but she was alright."

"WHAT? An accident? Oh My God . . . are you sure she was okay? Totally okay? There was nothing wrong with the baby either?" Adena asked, panicked.

"No, nothing was wrong. Except a head injury, she's perfectly fine," he assured her.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Some guy took her to his home. He said he was her boyfriend. His first and last name rhymed with mate."

"Nate Bates?"

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him?"

"I wish I didn't . . ."

…**-.-…**

Cody woke up with a slight headache. Before opening her eyes, she tried to recall exactly what she had been doing before she drifted off. Coming home, falling asleep, and dreaming . . . the dream!

She sat straight up and startled Nate who was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"How are you now?" he asked immediately.

She smiled weakly at his concern. "I've been better."

He looked relieved. "You've been out the whole day and part of the night. It's 1 a.m. right now."

"Why didn't you call a doctor? Weren't you worried about the baby?" She asked.

For some reason unknown to her, he turned his head away.

"Why does it seem to me that you don't care at all about the baby?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't say anything.

"It is yours . . . isn't it?" Again she asked with hesitance.

This time, he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. "You tell me."

_No_, she thought with a sinking feeling. It couldn't be true. Had she really cheated? Or had they never been a couple when she got pregnant? Or was the baby from a past relationship of hers? Or did she really get . . . raped? Thoughts swirled uncontrollably in her head.

"Nate . . ." She started.

He held up his hand. "Don't bother," he said quietly.

An awkward silence loomed over the pair.

"You have to understand what I'm going through," Cody started again. "I don't remember anything at all. I don't know what happened. I feel like an empty shell without my memories. Please help me remember," she pleaded.

He was being silent again.

"When did we get together? Before or after I found out I was pregnant? Why did I want to get an abortion?"

"Why didn't you get one?" he asked back. "I told the doctors of your plan and then you refused."

"I'm past my fourth month now. Abortion is out of the question at this stage. No hospital could have done it; it's not legal when it's past the first two months," she explained. She decided not to tell him what the doctor had told her about never being able to have kids again. This sounded much more simpler. She paused a moment. "I've been meaning to ask you something else," Cody said. "Did we plan on getting married? You know, because of me being pregnant and all."

Nate smiled for the first time since she woke up. "Are you proposing to me?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She blushed. "No, I mean, you're supposed to do that . . ."

"So you're getting me to propose to you?"

She blushed even deeper. "I was just curious," she mumbled, her eyes on the floor.

Nate laughed. It was a nice laugh and it made Cody look up. "Let's leave it as a surprise, alright?" he said softly before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

…**-.-…**

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Squib roared.

"Squib . . ." Adena pleaded.

"Don't 'Squib' me! This is entirely your fault!" he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"It's not Adena's fault, Squib," Jay said. "She just assumed that Cody got delayed. You can't blame her for thinking that; anyone would have."

"She could have called me!"

"She didn't want to worry you."

"Bullshit!" He screamed and got up. "Have you got any idea where she is or what happened to her?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Jay exchanged looks with Adena who nodded. "Well . . ."

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

The door slammed shut as Nate left the apartment. Cody stared at the door in a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger. The emotions overwhelmed her so much that she was in tears.

She didn't understand what had happened.

At first they were kissing softly, but then it had gotten so passionate that she didn't realize that her shirt had been removed. It was only when Nate's hand went to the opening of her jeans that she came to her senses and pulled back

"Wait," she had managed to say.

But Nate hadn't waited. He hadn't even stopped. He had just lunged back at her and smothered her with kisses while his hands had trailed back down. This time, Cody pushed him off and stood up.

"Stop it, Nate! What's happening? Maybe this . . . I – I don't -"

She hadn't said anything more after that. She didn't know what to say. And Nate didn't let her to say anything either.

"Excuses, excuses," he had spat. "That's all you are. That's all you ever were." And then he stormed out.

What was his problem anyways? He was so unpredictable, switching moods faster than she had time to adjust to them. Didn't he understand how hard it was for her to deal with everything that was happening to her?

How could he expect her to just sleep with him when she didn't even really know him? Sure she knew that he was her boyfriend, but that was just a label. She didn't really know Nate _himself_.

Besides, what was he going on about her always having excuses? He made it sound like they'd never done it before, which they probably had.

Right?

She fell back onto the bed, tears all dried, feeling more alone than she probably ever had before.

…**-.-…**

The next morning, there was a surprise in the newspaper.

A picture of Cody was on the bottom left corner on the front page of the newspaper. A headline on the top stated _"Cody Furlong: MISSING"_, while the accompanied story gave details about her and the last time she was seen, how she was the wife of top tennis player, Squib Furlong, who had just won a tournament, and how there was prize money for any information about her.

The blood drained from Nate's face upon seeing the article hanging from a newspaper stand. He raced back to his apartment, picked up the paper from where it was resting in the handle, went to the disposal room and dumped it into the box.

He raced back to the apartment and calmed himself a bit before entering.

"Cody!" He yelled.

No answer.

He called her again.

Still no answer.

He started panicking, thinking she had left. His suspicions proved true when he checked the whole apartment and didn't find her. His panic grew.

She couldn't have left! What if she saw her picture in the article? Then she would know the truth and leave him. Again. He didn't think he could bear that all over again.

Before his thoughts could take him any further, the door opened and Cody entered with her arm full of grocery bags. She didn't see him – probably because the bag was obstructing her view – and went straight to the kitchen. She put the bags down on the counter and finally saw him standing open mouthed and looking . . . scared?

"Hey," she said hesitantly.

He didn't answer. Had she seen the article? She wasn't acting like she did, but he couldn't know for sure. Perhaps she was testing him or something. He decided to take a gentle approach, so as not to startle her.

"Hey. Where were you?" he asked.

Cody looked sheepish. "Oh, I was hungry and there was nothing in the fridge. I took the money in the jar on top of the fridge and bought us some food." She paused. " Do you want me to make you something too?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyways." She turned back to the groceries. "Did you, by any chance . . . see the paper this morning?"

Cody had already started putting the food into the fridge. "No. Why? Anything interesting in it?" she looked at him.

"No. Nothing interesting at all."

…**-.-…**

Squib had just drifted off to sleep when his phone started ringing. He jumped up to answer it, wide awake in a second.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Furlong? This is Officer Howard."

"Yes, Officer? Have you gotten any information about Cody yet?" he asked hurriedly.

"We've received a call from a local grocer. He says he saw a woman that looked exactly like your wife walk into his store and buy a few things. He saw her enter the building across the street from the shop and thinks that she might be there. If you could come down to the station then we -"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

…**-.-…**

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs along with coffee, Cody and Nate were sitting at the table quietly.

"Listen," Nate said, interrupting the silence between them. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said nor done what I did. I was just upset. It felt so good that I didn't want to stop."

Cody blushed and nodded. "It's okay. It did feel good, but I just . . . well, I don't know. I felt like I didn't know you enough to take that step yet." She looked into his eyes. "I'd like to get to know you again."

Nate smiled widely. "And you will," he promised.

"Nate?" Someone called through the door, rapping urgently. Nate went and opened the door just enough to peek his head out and keep Cody hidden from view.

"Hey, Kate."

His neighbour stared at him oddly. "What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Never mind. Guess what I just heard?" she squealed.

"Just tell me."

"Aw, you're no fun." She pouted for a second and then brightened up. "You know Squib Furlong? The hot tennis star who just won that tournament in Australia? Well, his wife is somewhere in this building!"

Shock seeped onto his features at the news, but Kate didn't notice. How did she know? Who had told her? Had someone call the police yet?

"-married! Can you believe it? I thought he was still single! I mean, he's only 21. He really does do things fast doesn't he? I heard he's got a kid on the way too . . ."

"And who exactly did you hear this from?" Nate asked in a forcedly calm voice.

"Oh, it's all over the building," she waved it off. "But get this: apparently she's been kidnapped or something and someone here has got her. The person to tell the police of her exact location gets five grand! I've been going all around seeing if I can find her!" she (finally) finished off breathlessly.

"Cool," was all Nate managed. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you should continue on now before someone else gets that five grand." He nodded and closed the door.

He turned around to see Cody washing the breakfast dishes. Thinking quickly, he cleared his throat and forced himself to stay calm.

"Leave those. We're going out."

She turned around and looked at him curiously. "Where? Why?"

He slid an easy smile onto his face. "You said you wanted to get to know me again? Well, we are about to go do just that."

…**-.-…**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy! To make it up, I'll be posting the next chapter by this weekend - hopefully. Don't forget to review!!! I love them and they just inspire me to write all the more, so thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Squib was seated in the management office when the police came back from their search of the building.

"Sorry," was all they had to say.

"Damn it all!" Squib stood up. "Now what?" he snapped at Officer Howard.

"Well," the officer began uncertainly. "We could head back and await further info-"

"No!" Squib said. "I will not just sit around, waiting. I want to go down to the hospital where Cody was." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Yes sir."

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital. Squib entered the building with Officer and marched straight up to the information booth.

"My name is Squib Furlong," Squib said to the woman at the desk. "My wife, Cody Myers, was admitted here four days ago but she left two days ago. I need to speak with the doctor who saw her."

The woman immediately sent out an announcement for a Dr. Jones and minutes later, a middle-aged woman in a bright white coat was standing in front of Squib.

"I was the one who called. I'm Dr. Jones." She stuck out her hand and Squib shook it. "Follow me please." She led them through a deserted hallway and into a circular room. It looked like a meeting room, with a long rectangular table surrounded with chairs. "Please sit."

As Squib took his seat, he couldn't help but notice that Dr. Jones face looked grave. "What exactly happened to Cody?" he asked.

"She met with an accident, but you already know that." She paused. "Something happened and it could affect your lives very much."

"What?" Squib asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

"She has amnesia. We think its temporary and estimate that all of her memory will be back by this time next year, but it's not set in stone."

Squib's jaw dropped open. "Cody won't . . . she's not going to remember me? Or Cascadia? Or her dad?"

"Nothing."

Her answer was met by silence.

"There's more. Her ovaries were severely damaged." Seeing Squib's confused face, she explained further. "She may never be able to have children again."

"But she'd still pregnant, right?" Squib asked worriedly.

"Yes, she is fine and with child. Our reports show that the baby was not harmed during the accident."

"Okay," Squib said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. "Alright then," he said louder with a nod. "Is there anything else I should be concerned about?"

The doctor hesitated for a second before going full steam ahead. "The man she was with. He told us she wanted to have an abortion and asked us to do it. Of course she was past her second month so we couldn't do it but we still questioned her intention about it. She didn't want to, especially in light of her recent condition."

"So?" Squib pressed on.

"Well . . . the man seemed very determined about her terminating the baby. I fear that he may resort to other methods to get his wish."

…**-.-…**

She may not have her memory, but that did not make her unobservant, Cody thought, frustrated. She wasn't stupid; she knew there was something fishy going on.

After Nate had left the night before, she had decided to take a shower, thinking that it would help stabilize her emotions somehow. When she went to grab some clothes to change into, she found none. She searched the hall closet, the bedroom closet, and even the storage closet but could find no feminine clothing. When she went to the washroom, she found only one toothbrush, presumably belonging to Nate.

She hadn't brought it up yet but it had definitely been on her mind. She was becoming suspicious, but she wasn't exactly sure what of.

"Keep your hood up," Nate commanded from her side. They were currently walking through some unknown (to her, at least) street, having left their apartment building about half an hour ago.

"Why?" she asked angrily. Who was he to tell her what to do? She had taken his sweatshirt when he had offered it to her and listened to him before, God knows why, but just as she was about to take it off, he was on her back again.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"No. I want to know why!" This conversation was starting to sound vaguely familiar . . .

"Because I care about you and don't want you to get sick!" Nate finally yelled. "It's chilly and the wind is blowing and I'd rather that you not catch a cold."

But Cody only heard the first line. Somehow it seemed . . . wrong. She could have sworn he would say 'because I can't stop thinking about you!' but that couldn't have made any sense . . .

What was wrong with her? Was that line from a similar conversation from her past? Is that that why it was sounding so familiar? Was it from her memory? Was her memory returning? She certainly hoped so.

"Cody? Hello! Cody!" Nate was yelling from her side.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"What happened? You just spaced out."

"Oh, I just got lost in the, uh, surrounding." She gave him a weak smile.

He gave her a weird look but didn't question her any further.

"So," she piped up. "Where are we going?"

Nate stopped and pulled her to a halt as well. "We're here," he announced.

Cody looked up to see ahead to see a small rundown inn. "_This_ is where you bring me to help me remember you?" she asked incredulously.

Nate smiled secretively. "Come inside first. That's where all the magic lies."

…**-.-…**

"I want his cell phone tapped and a summary of his bank statement and credit cards from last week. I _will_ track him down. He's not going to get away this time!"

…**-.-…**

**Next chapter will have another memory, and maybe, just maybe a reunion for our couple. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Come inside first. That's where all the magic lies."_

Okay, to say that she was a little freaked by what he had said would be an understatement. What could Nate possibly find magical in an old inn?

The walls had paint peeling off of them, the furniture looked a century old, the desk were lathered in dirt, and the floor, carpeted or not, was extremely filthy.

Either magic had lost its meaning or there was more to this place then met the eye.

"C'mon," Nate said, grabbing her hand. "This way. And you might want to close your mouth. I don't doubt that they have flies here." He chuckled lightly.

…**-.-…**

"Well, I guess this is as well as any a time to ask."

"What?"

"Remember when that conversation that we had? About getting married?"

Cody nodded as she remembered how awkward _that_ had been.

"Well, you probably remember how the conversation ended. So, how about now? You want to marry me?" He searched through the pockets of his coat, then brought out a diamond ring and held it out to her.

Cody could only gape at him. She didn't care if there were flies at this place that could suddenly enter mouth. She just couldn't believe that this had happened.

She could almost see a tall, blond, and athletic version of him over the floor on one knee, holding out a ring in one hand and a rose in the other. He looked familiar. Kind of like the man from her dream . . .

"So, what do you say?" Nate said, startling her out of her thoughts.

Cody opened her mouth to say something to him, and then closed it. What could she say? No, I think this is going too fast and I think there's something really odd about this whole situation? Yeah right. And have him repeat his tantrum from back in the apartment. No thank you.

Then again . . . this could open a lot of doors too.

"I don't know what to say," she began. "I can't believe you just proposed. I mean, it's just so unexpected and yet you had already kind of warned me," she babbled.

Nate looked at her in amusement. Then he bent over and gave her a soft kiss, a kiss so soft that it made her tremble, head to toe. A kiss that not only took her breath away, but also her thoughts. When he pulled away, she was left wanting more.

"So?" he asked again.

"Why not?" Cody smiled at him as she slid the ring onto her finger. She brought her hand up to her face and examined it. "Wow, Nate. It's so beautiful."

He responded by kissing her. She was only too happy to return the favour.

…**-.-…**

"Mr. Furlong, we've just received word that Nate Bates credit card was used at Morning Sunshine Inn."

Squib let a smile onto his face, the first since he won his match all the way back in Australia, all that time ago . . .

"It'd be best we left immediately," the police officer continued.

"Of course."

…**-.-…**

She got the feeling that she'd never been one who cared for other people's opinion of her, so why was she making a decision just on that account?

Sure, Nate was a nice guy and all, but she wasn't marrying every nice guy out there was she? Okay, he was also a damn good kisser but that was still no reason to marry him! Actually, she was starting to think that the kiss was actually a good way to get her to agree. Drug her with them until she lost her thoughts and then prompt an answer. Hmm . . .

Anyways, back to the point: she didn't want anyone calling her child a bastard, and since there was such a nice willing man who was more than ready to take her as his bride, why not?

Maybe because he wanted them to get married the next day in the inn's wedding chapel?

Then again, if she had already agreed to go through with it, why not just get it over with. The sooner the better, right?

…**-.-…**

Luck was on Squib side that day. There was no traffic on the way to the inn so they got there in roughly ten minutes, and then as soon as they entered, guess who they saw?

"You!" Squib barked at Nate, while two of the policemen immediately took each of his arms. "Where's my wife?"

Surprisingly, Nate didn't seem the slightest bit unnerved by the police man or angry tennis player. "Your wife? I have no idea."

"Don't even try to deny that you took her. You have some nerve, first crashing into her and then kidnapping her!"

"Hey, she came willingly. And last I knew, she was no longer your wife, but my fiancée," he added smugly.

"Why you son of a-"

"Mr. Furlong, please. Let us interrogate him. Why don't you go and find your wife in the meantime."

Squib looked like he was about to argue but then charged ahead to the administration desk, the man behind it watching the scene with wide eyes, and asked, "What room was that man in?"

"Sir, that is confidential-" the man started.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm with the police," Squib growled.

"Right. Room 127, up the stairs and to the left."

Squib followed the directions and soon found himself in front of room 127. He wanted so badly to crash through the door and take Cody in his arms but settled for knocking instead.

"Coming," a vice called from inside.

Squib's heart raced. It was _her_ voice. Cody.

The opened and Cody's head peaked out. "Yes?"

She didn't recognize him! "Cody," he smiled widely. "It's me! Squib!" he pulled her out and crushed her against him in a hug.

"Let me go! What are you doing? Who are you? NATE!" she yelled in panic, while trying to push him off.

Squib let her out of the hug but still held on to his hands. She really didn't recognise him! Even after his introduction! He hastened to tell her more, "Cody, it's me, Squib, your husband."

That got her to stop struggling, but she still looked scared. "What?"

"Yeah!" he continued, glad that she was actually listening to him. "We got married on October eighth two years ago. I went off to that Australian tennis competition a month ago and you decided to go visit Adena by car, even though you were pregnant. You had a car accident and you lost your memory-"

"No," Cody contradicted him. "I wasn't in an accident. I slipped in the tub!"

"No, you didn't!" Squib told her. "You had a car accident. Nate crashed his car into yours and took you to the hospital-"

"No, no! You've got it all wrong!" Cody shook her head wildly as if to emphasize her point. "Nate didn't crash his car into mine! I wasn't even in an accident! He found me in the tub and took me to the hospital!"

Squib let go of her completely and stepped back, shock and pain etched into his face. "You don't believe me," he whispered.

"Why should I? I don't even _know_ you!" she yelled.

"Cody, just look at me!" Squib pleaded. "Try to remember. The doctor said you should have remembered some stuff by now!"

Cody took a deep breath and finally looked at him, _really_ looked at him. And now that she thought with a calm mind, he did look kind of familiar. Where had she seen that face before? Perhaps if he had longer hair, he would look a lot like the guy from . . . from her dreams!

From what she could gather from the memories, he had been a big part of her life at one point. Apparently, she'd lived with him, told him about the pregnancy, and he had once proposed as well. But had she really married him? She didn't know that for sure. There was the possibility of her turning him down.

Then again, she remembered her doubts about her fidelity. Hadn't she once questioned if she was in an affair before her accident? And Nate still hadn't warmed up to the idea of a baby. He didn't even confirm that it was his. And this guy had seemed pretty happy about it in her 'memory'.

"What did you say your name was?" Cody asked him hesitantly.

"Squib!" Squib said, relief washing over his face. "Well, actually it's Gary Furlong but everyone called me Squib."

Squib? Yes, that sounded familiar too. Still . . .

Just then a few police officers came up to them, a handcuffed Nate in their grip.

"Nate!" Cody shouted in shock.

"Cody." He smiled weakly.

"Mrs. Furlong, you'll have to come with us too," the lead officer said, looking at Cody.

Cody looked around, confused, until she figured that he was talking to her. Mrs. Furlong was probably her married name. She nodded quietly and let them lead her out of the inn and into a police car, Squib always beside her.

"Don't worry," he told her once they were seated. "After this, everything will make sense."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Inspector Howard asked Cody.

"What is this, court?"

"Mrs. Furlong, please-"

"Stop calling me that," Cody snapped, "My name is Cody."

The officer sighed. "Okay then. Cody, I need you to cooperate with us so that we can get this case solved."

"No," Cody shook her head. "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what this is all about. What exactly is this 'case' that you're trying to solve?"

The officer sighed again. "Do you promise to answer all our questions then?"

Cody nodded silently.

"Alright then." The Officer scratched his stubble before beginning. "First of all, I have to ask you not to interrupt me. I know some of the things I tell you might not be the same as what you believe, but you must believe that what I tell you is the truth and backed up with lots of evidence."

"Fine, fine, just get to it," Cody snapped again. She knew she was being rude, but couldn't care less at the time.

"Alright then. Five days ago you set out to visit your friend Adena in Montreal. You were still fine until 7 pm that night which was when Mr. Furlong phoned you. We believe that you got into a car accident between 7pm and 10 pm, which was when you were admitted to the hospital. We found your car along the side of a forest near the road the next morning and the passenger side was completely smashed."

"Which proves," Squib finally spoke up causing Cody to turn to him, "that you did _not _slip in the shower and lose your memory. You hit your head against the door when he crashed his car into yours and that's what caused you to forget."

Cody looked at him blankly. "Please continue," she said to the officer.

"You were in the hospital for two days and then you went home with Mr Bates. You stayed there for two days and today we found you in that inn with him. That's about it."

Cody said nothing for a long time, just stared blankly at the desk in front of her. Finally, "Did I really know Nate before the accident?"

"We believe you did."

"I don't care what you believe! I want to know the real facts. You," she said, turning to Squib. "You probably knew everything about me before. Did I know Nate?"

"Yes," Squib replied.

"How?"

"You met him at Cascadia, which is where we went to school. You were the school psychologist's daughter. You transferred there when-"

"You can tell me all about this 'Cascadia' later," Cody interrupted, "But why did Nate call me his girlfriend. He could have just said friend."

Squib looked uncomfortable but still replied, "You guys were dating for a while in Cascadia."

Cody nodded slowly. "I see."

"But that was after we broke up!" Squib added. "And before we got back together again."

"If we over once then would he say that. I'm sure we still remained friends after, didn't we?" Cody asked him puzzled.

"You two, well, we," Squib groaned, frustrated. He turned to the officer and asked him to give them a moment. Both Cody and the Officer looked at him suspiciously but the Officer did leave saying he'd be back in ten minutes.

"Well?" Cody asked hesitantly. What could Squib possibly want to say that he couldn't say in front of the officer?

"This is some really personal stuff; that's why I asked him to leave." Squib explained. He took a deep breath. "Okay. As you can probably tell, we were pretty much an on-off couple. It's happened dozens of times, even in the marriage but we always make up," Squib smirked here. "But once we were taking a break and Nate was around. This was before we got engaged, by the way. He started dating you and . . . well . . . one day he took you home with him and I think he was a bit drunk too . . . "

"What happened?" Cody asked anxiously.

"He, well, he tried to get you to sleep with him. Like, really tried, almost forced," Squib explained. "But you managed to escape. Then you moved to Toronto with me and you can guess what happened then."

"What? Did he come find me there too?" Cody asked, scared.

"No!" Squib laughed. "I meant that we got married after you moved in with me. He never found you again from what I know." Squib laughed again.

Cody stood up, her eyes flashing angrily. "Stop laughing! How can laugh at this? You think this is funny; finding out that my fiancé once tried to rape me?" she shrieked.

That immediately got Squib to sober up. "What? Fiancé? Are you serious? You only knew him for five days!"

"I thought he was the father. I didn't want to have a bastard child so I agreed when he asked me," Cody told him, not looking at him.

"Yeah, well, he's not! That child is _mine_. And it definitely won't be a bastard."

Cody heard his voice shake with emotion. This guy is really serious about this, she realized. He searched for her when she went missing and seemed so happy when she was finally found. He really loved her, it seemed. And Nate . . ."Call the officer back in," she told Squib.

Officer Howard came back in and looked curiously at the two before asking Cody. "Are you ready to answer our questions now?"

"Yes."

"Great. We've Charged Nathaniel Bates with kidnapping, and Mr. Furlong has sued him for damage-"

"Let him go," Cody told them quietly.

"What?" both males asked.

"Let him go," Cody shrugged. "He didn't kidnap me. I went with him because I felt like I knew him. He took care of me. He paid my hospital bill. And I really don't think Squib needs to sue him over a damaged car. I mean, he's a pro tennis player, he has enough money and we most probably have another car that I can use. We can just compensate his payment at the hospital for the car damage would have cost."

Both males were staring at her with open mouths.

"But Cody," Squib started. "What I just told you-"

"-Is in the past," Cody finished for him. "You don't understand. He really cares about me. He didn't do anything wrong. And you yourself told me he was drunk back then. Alcohol messes with peoples' minds and makes them do crazy things."

"But he did crash into your car, causing you to-" Officer Howard started.

"You don't know that. You said my car was found near a forest. Maybe I just crashed into a tree." Cody paused. "Look, how about you let me meet him. I can guarantee that he didn't do anything against the law so there shouldn't be any charges. Can you please let me meet him and finish this?" she pleaded with the officer.

"No way!" Squib told the officer.

"I'm afraid that is the lady's decision," the officer reprimanded.

…**-.-…**

"Hey," Cody said to him when he entered the room.

Nate smiled back and placed his hand on the table between them. He was still wearing handcuffs.

"I asked them not to place any charges on you," Cody told him. "After all, you didn't do anything wrong."

Nate gave a hollow laugh. "Oh, come off it, Cody. You probably know everything by now."

"I do."

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" he asked her bitterly.

"I chose to be here, Nate. No matter what happened in the past, you're still a great guy. I know you care about me, and I want you to know that I care about you too."

Nate finally looked up at her. "Let me guess. You care for me, just not in that intimate way; just as a friend." He shook his head.

"Well, I was going to say it in a better way but yeah, that's it."

They stayed in silence for minutes after that. Finally an inspector came in and asked, "Are you two finished yet?"

"I don't know," Nate said, and then looked Cody right in the eye. "Are we done yet, Cody?"

Cody held his gaze for a second before turning to the inspector and telling him, "Just five more minutes."

When the inspector had left, Cody asked him the question that had been in her mind for so long. "I've heard the police's story, but I want to hear yours too. Will you tell me what happened?"

Nate didn't answer for a minute, didn't even look at her but then sighed. "I was driving too fast and I was on the phone at the same time so I wasn't able to fully concentrate on the driving. I hit your car and then sped away. But then I felt so guilty that I went back and saw it was you in the car. I took you to the hospital and told them the first thing that came to my mind – that you were my girlfriend, and that you were on the phone with me when the accident happened so I knew where to come get you."

"You didn't tell them you were the one who hit my car?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't like jail."

"Right. Please continue."

"I was always sorry about that night. You may not believe me but I didn't mean to do that then. I thought I'd show you that I really wasn't like that. Then it turned out that you had amnesia and I thought that this was my chance. You didn't remember anything and I just thought we could start over."

"Even after knowing that I was married and had a child on the way with my husband?"

"Well, you _had_ forgotten . . ."

"I could have forgotten the being married part but not the being pregnant part because it was so obvious. That's why you asked the nurse to give me an abortion."

"I suppose that was real cruel of me, wasn't it?" he asked shrewdly.

"Yes, it was," Cody agreed. She took off the ring he had given her and placed it on the table. "Thank you for all that you did for me. I mean, you paid my hospital bill and dealing with someone like me must have been a real pain as well."

"It was nothing," Nate looked at her with a smile. "Thanks for not laying any charges."

"Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong," Cody shrugged and stood up.

"Thanks anyways. I guess this is the last we'll be seeing of each other?"

"Most probably. Take care, Nate. I hope you find someone else to give that ring to. Bye."

And then she was gone. From the room and from his life. Forever.

…**-.-…**

**So Nate's off the hook for everything. I know I made him out to be the evil guy in the beginning but that was because I really hated him back in '05 when I started this fic. By the end of 15Love, I realized he's not that bad, so I turned him into a reformed guy. But he's gone now. There are only a few chapters left (2-4?) and they'll just be about Cody slipping back into her life from before the accident. More CodySquib interaction! **

**Anyways, don't forget to review! I really appreciated the comments from the last chapter and I've fixed the mistakes that were there! Thanks for pointing them out -alternate-universe-princess-!**


End file.
